Recollections
by Keara
Summary: Post Advent Children. Reno, Tseng, Rude and Elena go out for drinks in celebration. They get to talking about the past. A completely plotless fic. A drabble really.


Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters.

Notes: Just a little fic I wrote for no reason whatsoever. Four Turks are relaxing after the events of Advent Children. This really has no plot.

Recollections

It was late on a Friday night. Three men and a young woman sat around a small table in a crowded little bar in Edge. Seventh Heaven was usually busy, even more so on weekends. It was still the best place to come though, cleanest and with the best service in the mind of one redheaded Turk.

He was sitting there with Tseng, Rude and Elena. It was a weekly ritual for them, to go out drinking on a Friday night. Well, usually they couldn't drag Tseng out of the office long enough to join them, but he'd relented this time. Hell, they had a reason to celebrate tonight. Those freaky clones were dead and gone. And Rufus was fully healthy once again. The blonde President was currently safe in his own home, a team of Turks guarding his place. Even though the four of them were off, didn't mean Rufus was left unprotected. If there was any trouble, the guys knew who to call. They had invited him to come along, but Rufus was more than happy to spend his evening alone, for the first time in a long while able to enjoy his free time without having someone play nursemaid to him.

Somehow, the four of them had gotten into a debate over Heidegger and his methods for hiring Turks. Reno didn't know how they had gotten on the subject, but it was a way to pass the time. Besides, anything the four of them had in common was worth discussing. It wasn't like they all knew each other inside and out. They each had their secrets, their own way of doing things and their own beliefs. Not one of them came from the same background, the same type of home.

Reno knew that Tseng had once been a prisoner of war. He had been on the side of Wutai, his homeland. When that war had ended, Tseng didn't have many options left to him. The choice of joining the Turks was his only real option. It was either that or a death sentence. Obviously Tseng had chosen to live.

Elena had pretty much been born into her job. It was a family thing with her to join. Her parents hadn't given her the option. She came from a pretty well off family up on the Plate. Her sister had joined the Turks, so it was expected that she do the same. It hadn't ever occurred to her to do anything else.

Rude had been in a gang, a bunch of tough kids working for the men running casinos. He had even fought in a few fighting matches, never losing of course. He'd been arrested for some petty little crime. In the fight to take him down, he'd put five members of SOLDIER in the hospital. It was that skill that had gotten Heidegger's attention and so he got offered the chance at being a Turk.

Reno, well Reno was different. Sure, he had come from the slums just like Rude. And he had been in a gang. But his gang had been more into dealing weapons. Well, that and whoring. Not that Reno had spent any time on his knees or with his legs spread. But someone had to look out for the boys and girls working the streets. His gang had been split apart by a Shinra raid. He had been one of the few arrested. Reno had managed to escape his cell though, only to be caught again trying to break into a car in the parking garage. Just his luck he had managed to pick Tseng's car. Tseng had only broken his leg and both arms for daring to touch it. Not to mention the bruised ribs. Oh, and the fractured jaw for when Reno had made some quip about the virtues of Tseng's mother. And then he had turned around and pretty much sponsored Reno into the Turk training program. Tseng could be rather confusing at times. Who knew why he did some things?

"So, what did Heidegger have you do for your first assignment?" Reno asked, then took a long swig from his beer bottle.

All of them knew what a bastard Heidegger had been. The jackass was known for giving out the most horrendous jobs to rookies, sort of like an initiation into the Turks. It was a weird tradition that Veld, and then Tseng - once he had taken over as leader - had followed along with until the rat bastard's long-overdue death. Now that Heidegger was gone, that tradition was as well.

Rude cleared his throat, shrugging slightly. "Just some shit job into the slums. Bastard knew I'd have to go up against some of my old gang, planned it that way no doubt. Had to put a few of them in the hospital too." He said no more, focusing his attention more on his drink, though he didn't take even a sip.

"You, Elena?" Reno gestured to with his beer.

A faint blush actually came to Elena's cheeks as the attention of the people around the table was put on her. She fiddled with her glass for a few moments before clearing her throat and speaking. "Well, there's no doubt it was a shit job. I was sent to meet an informant and told to wait until given further instructions. Only thing is, I had to wait in a sewer."

Reno winced in sympathy, though inwardly he was laughing his ass off. He could almost imagine it.

"I spent six hours, waist deep in the scummiest water you've ever seen. And no one ever showed up!" She shuddered. "I swear, something slithered past me while I was down there."

Reno couldn't help it. He did laugh that time. He reigned in his chuckles when Elena looked his way, shaking his head. "Sorry," he sniggered, then turned his attention to the last of their group. "So, Tseng, what horrible thing did Heidegger have you do?"

"I don't see the point of this discussion," Tseng grumbled, swirling the contents of his glass in an idle manner.

"Oh, come on. Humor us. It's all just for fun," Reno urged. "It's getting late and I wanna crawl into a nice cool bed. The sooner you blab, the sooner I get to do that."

Tseng smirked, as much expression as Reno had seen on his boss. Well, for the exception of him showing that wicked temper of his. Still, he spoke. "A garbage dump."

"Huh?" Elena choked on her chosen beverage. "What about a dump?"

"One of the Executives accidently discarded a memento of excessive sentimental value. I was sent to retrieve it. In the city garbage dump." Tseng cleared his throat. "I was there for two days searching for a silver lighter. You don't know how disgusting some people are. The things I came across while I was wading through filth. I couldn't get the smell of it off of me for weeks."

Reno nodded, trying valiantly to keep his voice emotionless. He knew better than to laugh at Tseng. "That is the shitiest shit job I've ever heard. Did you find the lighter?"

With an odd sense of pride, Tseng lifted his head. "Of course."

Reno finished off his beer and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a handful of Gil and tossed it on the table, certain that it was enough to cover his portion of the tab and some of the tip. "Well, it's been fun, but like I said, I can't wait to slide into that nice cool bed at home. I fully intend to enjoy my day off tomorrow by lazing about like the shiftless bum I am."

Rude was the one who stopped him from leaving. "Wait, Reno? You never told us yours. What did Heidegger have you do?"

Reno shrugged. "Oh, nothing really." He pushed up from his seat, a smirk on his face. "Heidegger was talking about sending me on some mission or something, somewhere in the slums I think." He shrugged again. "So I gave Veld a blowjob instead. Saved me a ton of hassle." He turned and walked away, vaguely waving behind himself as he left. "See you guys at work."

The three remaining at the table watched him go with shock in their eyes. Then Rude finally broke the silence with a mumble. "Damn, if I knew that's all I had to do . . ."

Two agreeing nods and grunts in the affirmative were all the answer he received.

The End 


End file.
